eternallyimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara Topaz Skyblue
Amara Topaz Skyblue '''is a side character appearing in Part 1: Lies of Eternally Immortal. She a princess of Crylia, acting as a main defender of the kingdom and as a member of the royal concil. As an Entity Idol, her preferred brand is Starry Disco, which she created and is muse of. Bio Appearance Amara is a lightly tanned girl with blond hair and green eyes. She wears her hair in a pixie cut, but is prone to keep one section longer than the rest so as to braid and then pin up in various places. She casually wears an orange tee shirt and some jeans, along with some orange sneakers and occasionally a yellow hoodie. Her royal dress is less formal, and is a sleeveless white top with a patchwork beige flannel tied over it. Her skirt is many longer patchwork skirts along with tied jackets around a ball skirt-like frame. Personality Amara often gets on peoples' nerves with her happy-go-lucky personality and hyperactive tendencies. She's very impulsive, and a bit of a daredevil. She is quick to think that her plan is always the best plan, even though her plans are never thought through. She possess unnatural strength as her main magical ability, along with great hand-eye-coordination and accuracy when aiming weapons such as guns and bows. However, she is quick to not use these skills to their full extent due to tendency to never think through things. Background Amara is the reincarnation of Artemis, and is the third eldest Skyblue child, after Lucia and Jonathan. She is currently studying at Amaranthe Heroics Academy, leading a group of hero trainees known as Interstellar Squadron. (And no, that name is not meant to be a reference to the movie Interstellar. That's just the name I chose. I didn't realize it was a movie name until much later.) Amara was not alive during the Second Multiverse War like Lucia was, but did serve as a commander in the Third Multiverse War, also known as the Second Crylian Civil War. Sometime in between when Amara was born and when Lucia turned 14, Amara became inpregnated through Artemis with Zoltar, and gave birth to him, though his mother is, in reality, Artemis. During Eternally Immortal, she makes one full appearance, when she intrudes on a private conversation between the girls. She nearly mentions the name of the boy whom Lucia's soul is bonded with, but Lucia yells at her to shut up before she manages to say the name. After this, she stays a bit longer to make sure Lucia is all right and to find out that Zoltar is her son, and then leaves the girls and Zoltar to continue their conversation. After this, she stays until after the Crylian Hollow Festival, and then leaves for Amaranthe Heroics Academy. Relationships *Lucia Peridot Skyblue' Amara continuously gets on Lucia's nerves with her hyperactive tendencies, causing the two to have a friendly but stressed relationship. While they often make a great team together, Amara still manages to always annoy her in one way or another. *'Zoltar''' As Amara's "son," Amara and Zoltar are very close friends, but then drift farther and farther apart after everyone finds out that Zoltar is technically Amara's "son." Trivia *Amara is the second SkyBlue child to be born with blond hair, following Lucia and followed by Asha. *Amara is the only SkyBlue child other than Jonathan to have not been mentored by her god. Jonathan was not mentored by anyone, but Amara mentored by Lucia. *Amara is the only known pop-typed Entity Idol.